Amor Colegial
by Sakeru-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te enamoras de tu profesor de quimica, siendo el mas deseado y el mas odiado de todos? UA RyuxMegu.


**Esta es la primera historia que escribo y subo. Espero les guste. Tantei Gakuen Q no me pertenece solo utilizo a sus personaje para escribir y divertirá mi público. Si esa serie fuera mía. Ryu-san estaría siempre con Megu o conmigo. **

**Ryu: Primer Día**

¿No es lindo? Se decían entre si las chicas de los salones. A medida que pasaba. Las chicas se asomaban por las ventanas de los mismos. Algunas con una sonrisa. Otras, las más arriesgadas, me lanzaban papeles con su número de teléfono. Que, ¿soy una estrella de Rock? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Y si por casualidad dejaba de mirar hacia delante, y miraba hacia otro lado, o alguna de ella, Gritaban, pataleaban y alardeaban. Hmp lo único que les falta es agarrarse entre ellas y lanzarme sobre mí.

Lo cierto es que, si no es porque necesitaba ese dinero Urgente, siquiera hubiera llegado a ese lugar. Una escuela. Pero no cualquier escuela era la Seigen High School. Era muy reconocida en toda Asia. Y yo fui a parar a ese lugar por mis altas calificaciones en la universidad. Con apenas 19 años había cursado la carrera de Ingeniería química, saliendo con Honores. Había ganado una beca para el exterior, con la cual haría la especialización, Pero antes debía conseguir dinero para irme. La única manera era trabajando en esa escuela.

Seguimos caminado hasta llegar a uno de los salones. 10ª se podía leer en un letrerito que había allí. Este es su salón. Dijo el director. Golpeo la puerta y le abrió una mujer. Ojos negros, Cabello Azabache, alta y delgada realmente hermosa, y su sonrisa. Podía hacerte llegar al cielo y bajar. Nos sonrió. El director carraspeo y me hizo entrar. Hasta allí llego mi emoción. Niños mimados vagos que solo querían coquetear con las chicas. Niñas riquillas que solo les importaban la moda y sus notas eran más cortas que sus faldas. Les llegaban muy arriba. Las mire un tanto despectivo. Odiaba a las mujeres así. Entre y me puse frente a ellos. Mientras el director y la bella mujer salían.

Las chicas me miraban como si yo fuera un bistec. Entre ellas murmuraban sobre mi estatura o mis ojos azules, o mi cabello con algunos mechones. Locas, pensé mientras suspiraba. - Bien escúchenme todos pues solo lo diré una vez. Dije en tono serio. -Mi Nombre es Ryu Amakusa, seré su director de grupo y su maestro de química. El solo escuchar esa palabra era como si les hubiera echado una maldición.

Después que todos se presentaron, sonó la campana del descanso. Las chicas salían y me hacían una sonrisa, yo se las devolvía como deber profesional, ya que debía ganar ese dinero como fuera. Estaba por recoger mis libros cuando…

alguien entro y cerró la puerta. Yo simplemente la mire. La verdad era una chica hermosa pero no era mi tipo. Me miraba desafiante, con coquetería. La lujuria se leía en sus ojos, azules, casi negros por el deseo que tenía. ¿Necesita algo señorita Hiroko? Le dije a la muchachita. Ella se acercó lentamente a mí. Se desabotonaba su camisa mientras su voz se hacía ronca. Una de mis cejas se levantó al mirarla. - Sensei, yo te enseñare, es mi turno dijo mientras se prendía de mi cuello. Locas, volví a pensar mientras miraba hacia la puerta. -¿Por qué no me miras? ¿No te gusto Sensei? Me decía en tono seductor. le respondí en tono serio. - No soy quien cree señorita. Le pediré el favor que se suelte de mí o me veré obligado a suspenderla. La chica me miro sorprendida, se arregló como pudo y se fue diciendo una sarta de insultos hacia mi persona. Hum locas. Volví a pensar mientras salía del salón.

Ryu: primer Mes

Poco a poco me estaba convirtiendo en el profesor más amado y más odiado entre las estudiantes y las docentes. Las chicas todavía murmuraban de cómo podría ser yo como novio y lo mucho que me deseaban es sus camas. Era fácil escucharlas. Era tan predecibles que casi daba lastima. Las docentes, se me habían insinuado varias veces. Estaba cansado de esa situación. Pero yo era joven. Aunque la bella mujer de ojos negros no cesaba de rondar en mi cabeza. Su sonrísa me tenía loco. Tenía 22 años y su nombre era Junco. Su belleza era en algo inusual mis horas libres me la pasaba amagándome a esa mujer. Era profesora de historia. Y al igual que yo era acosada por los estudiantes. Y por los profesores. En varias situaciones la encontré arrinconada. Era un ángel, su sonrisa era lo único por lo que me queda en ese mugroso colegio. Aunque la paga era excelente, todavía no lograba lo necesario para irme.

El día en que por fin hable con ella, supe que tenía novio. Quise partirle la cara al maldito dueño de su sonrisa. Eso fue lo que me desilusiono. La verdad la quería para mí. Estaba dispuesto a irme, ya hablaba con el director cuando…


End file.
